Refuse disposal services are typically provided in residential communities. These services require the homeowner to carry full refuse containers to a location near the street where they are picked up by a disposal service provider, and then retrieve the empty containers. The refuse can include trash, garbage, compost, and various categories of recyclables such as metal, plastic, paper and the like. Since the various categories of refuse must be placed in separate containers, it is oftentimes necessary for the homeowner to make several trips in order to place the refuse containers at the curbside pickup location.